Han
Han Ke La Ma Han (韓克拉瑪‧寒), shortened Han Han (韓寒), is a main character of The X-Family. She is an artificial descendant of the mighty Han Ke La Ma family and her weapons are a pair of drumsticks called "Jing Lei". Biography History Han and her twin Bing Xin were artificially created by Ye Xiong Ba's Blade Project. When she was five years old, her mother moved away with her and abandoned her sister at the Ye He Na La family landmark. Sometime later, she met Xia Tian, who "saved" her from a group of bullies. She gave him her hairclip as a token to her gratitude. After her mother passed away, she was abducted by evil power-users and changed into a Stone-Hearted Assassin. The X-Family After years passed, Han grew into an aggressive yet powerful and independent woman. However, her childhood memories were lost in the dark and she only knew her mother through a photo she has of her. When he heard that she needed a place to stay, he immediately offered to rent her a room in his house, in hopes of getting close to her again. She accepted, but remained distant from everyone in the house. Evil Control Unbeknown to her, she is a "Stone-Hearted Assassin" (石心殺手) controlled by evil power--users and had once been ordered to kill Xia Tian, but gets defeated by the overpowered Gui Long. A New Beginning After Han failed her mission, she begins to turn into stone, but Xia Tian manages to save her with "Soul Collecting Melody" (蒐魂曲 / Soul Collecting Melody). However, she completely loses her memories in the process and becomes Xia Tian's girlfriend, acting only on the feelings she has for him since before she lost her memory. Furthermore, her boyish and aggressive personality changes after she was revived, becoming sweet and kind. Twin Sister Lan Ling Wang has a "dead" fiancee named Bing Xin who looked exactly like her. As she starts receiving Bing Xin's visions of the past, she finds out that they are twins. When Han begins to receive her sister's painful cry for help, they realize she is still alive somewhere and seek out on a mission to rescue her from black matter; a place where people are converted into demons. Though they succeed in saving her body and soul, she begins to die slowly since her transformation was interrupted midway. In order to let Lan Ling Wang and Bing Xin spend more time together, Han borrows her life force to her sister, giving them more time before they say goodbye. K.O.3an Guo In K.O.3an Guo, Han is mentioned to be living a happy life with Xia Tian. X-Dormitory In the X-Dormitory, Han is desperately looking for Xia Tian who went missing in action together with Xia Yu. Aliases In a flashback, Han's mother called her "Xiao Wen" (小妏 / Little Wen) in front of Ye Si Ren for some reason. Relationships Friendships *'Xiu' Han and Xiu's families carry a genetic hatred against each other, but they try very hard not to fight each other. Eventually, they overcome that hatred and the two families become friends again. *'Lan Ling Wang' Because of Han's resemblance to his fiancee, Lan Ling Wang is greatly attached to her. They become fast friends. While Han experiences Bing Xin's past in visions, she finds herself also attached to him. After Lan Ling Wang married her sister, they become in-laws. Love Life *'Xia Tian' Xia Tian and Han met once when they were young, and Xia Tian had been in love with her ever since then. Years later, they reunite, but Han has completely forgotten about their friendship. When she finds out about their first encounter, she simply told him to give up on her, saying that she would never fall in love with him. However, after Xia Tian sacrifices himself to save her life, she takes it back though she was still torn between her feelings. After she loses her memory, they become lovers. However, shortly after their love blossomed, they are told by Ye Si Ren that they were half-siblings which broke their hearts, and she moved out of his house in order to remove their feelings. For a long period of time, they acted oddly towards each other, often not knowing what to say. In the end, they find out that they aren't related at all, but were merely fooled by other people and finally get a happy ending. Original Power-User of Thunder (雷的原位異能行者) When Han sacrifices herself to save Xia Tian by taking a deadly hit into her own body and unwittingly transfers her thunder-energy to him, they realize that she is actually the "original power-user of thunder" (雷的原位異能行者). Powers Han displays the abilities of an upper-level power-user; such as super-speeding, telepathic communication and spellcasting. Her endurance allows her to fight powerful opponents for long periods of time. In battle, she sends out massive blue-wave energy at her target. Most of the spells she uses are thunder-based. Read U Mind Aside from offensive spells, she can also use a passive spell to read another's mind; a spell that every generation in her family specializes. Weapons Jing Lei (驚雷) Han utilizes a pair of drumsticks known as "Jing Lei" (驚雷 / Frightening Thunder) as primary weapons, into which she has transferred her soul in order to make them both powerful and spiritual. Aside from fighting, she also uses the drumsticks for drumming. Before she lost her memory, all attacking spells she cast were thunder-based. Alternate counterparts Cai Yun Han (蔡雲寒) She is the alternate counterpart of the 7th KO fighter Cai Yun Han in the Gold Dimension, who is just as independent as she. They also share the same name - "Han" (寒). Da Qiao (大喬) Han's alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension is Da Qiao. Like Yun Han and Wu Xiong, she is older sister to Xiao Qiao. While Han is in a relationship with Xia Tian, Da Qiao was in love with his cousin Sun Ce, who shared his exact appearance. Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters Category:Half-breeds Category:Original Power-users Category:Females Category:Han Ke La Ma family members